The Edge Chronicles D6 Wiki
'Welcome to the The Edge Chronicles D6 Wiki!' Welcome to The Main Wiki page for The Edge Chronicles D6! This is a dice game using a D6 system and is based loosely in the universe of the Edge Chronicles book series by Chris Riddell and Paul Stewart. The system is currently still being developed and will likely have many kinks to work out, but the base game is intact! Not all of the content is my own, and may have been gathered from the Edge Chronicles Wiki Page, Linked here : http://theedgechronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page The Original D6 System I NTRODUCTION The D6 system is a fast and flexible set of rules for conducting a role playing game. The rules are not written with any particular setting in mind, so it's relatively easy to adapt it to different genres. It's not heavy on special conditions or exceptions, so hopefully you don't have to continually interrupt your game to determine what skill "X" does when faced with situation "Y". These rules are an introduction to the D6 system and should be enough to get you started. If you want more details, go ahead and purchase some of the D6 products, and follow the links I've provided to online D6 resources. At it's simplest, the D6 rules are: All actions are resolved by rolling a number of six sided dice, determined by a character's skill, versus a difficulty number. If the roll is equal or above the target, the action succeeds. Otherwise the attempt is a failure. In order to play the game you'll need to create a character. Before you get out the pencil, first think about your character. What do you want to be able to do with this character? What kind of person is he or she? What is their background and motivations? Talk with the person running the game to see what kind of game they're planning, and make sure your character concept will mesh. Find out what the other players are creating and make sure you have a good blend of skills between you. Characters are a collection of attributes and skills. There are no classes per se, though you'll often see character templates published. These are simply suggestions for creating a type of character. The player is free to give their character any skill or ability they see fit, as long as they have the points to purchase them. Skills and attributes are expressed in "Dice" and "Pips". For example, a skill that is 3D+2 is three dice plus two pips. When attempting an action with this skill, the player rolls three six sided dice and adds two to the total for the final result. (Gathered from http://www.northernmountains.com/hd6/aoe_rules.htm#Characters) Below are links to the various pieces of Information that will help you to create a character and play the game! The World History Races Classes Character Attributes Skills Backgrounds and Quirks Combat and Damage Items and Gear Magic Stones Beastiary Flora and Fauna Blank Character Sheet Example Character Sheet Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse